A Day at the Beach
by CerealKillerx3
Summary: After months of their relationship being constrained to William's office, Ronald finally convinced William to meet him for a date at the beach in some attempt to show him how wonderful an open intimate relationship can be.


A cheerful blue sky without a cloud in it, the bright sunlight cascading from above made the ocean waters below glitter giving it a life of its own. One would have to be insane to disagree it was a picture perfect day.

The day was indeed gorgeous but this wasn't the only reason Ronald's wide grin held almost permanently to his lips. It was an infectious with all the happiness and sheer joy that held onto it, the roots of that happiness originated in the simple triumph he got his almost-boyfriend away from his paper work at last and outside to have some fun. It hadn't been easy to accomplish this; it had taken lots of begging and puppy dog eyes to even get him to think about leaving early, much less actually getting him out of the office.

William T. Spears.

The tall, thin, onyx haired Shinigami that was both his boss and basically his boyfriend. It wasn't official yet since William was so rooted in routine and hated to waver from it. Still, there had been some embraces and kisses between them. William had even admitted he cherished Ronald more then just a coworker or a friend. He had yet to take it a step further and allow an official relationship status to blossom between them. Ronald was patient however; he would wait forever if he had to. As long as he was allowed to be near Will, he would be happy.

What added to his current joy, as he waited for the male to arrive, was the delightful realization that this was their first date outside their simple cuddling and kissing sessions in William's office. All that begging had certainly been worth it.

While he was absorbed in his dream world waiting for Will; all the while he had been sitting on a fluffy towel upon the warm sand beneath him and a picnic basket set beside him full of delicious food he had picked out himself. The only thing he wore as the sun beat down on him, were basic red swim trunks with two black strips down the sides. He didn't think twice about the sun, for his imagination was keeping him blissfully entertained.

Only when a large shadow cast its self over him and his little set up, did Ronald come out of his thoughts and look behind him. His eyes locked on the tall looming figure, which happened to be William himself.

The male looked out of place to say the least. His pale white body, which was usually all covered by a stiff suit, was now completely exposed for everyone to see save for the black swim shorts trimmed with white that covered what needed to be covered. He had made some attempt to cover his torso somewhat with the black, gray and white beach towel that hung over his shoulder. Still, Ronald could not tear his eyes away from the sight, Will's body may be pale but it was still slightly muscular and glistened lightly in the natural sunlight. In his hand he clasped a small bag full of contents that were unknown to Ronald.

"Sempai! You finally came~!" Ronald cheered out happily as he sprung to his feet to properly greet him with a bright smile filled with pure joy.

William calmly set his things down and laid out his towel down beside Ronald's then and he looked back at the other male. "Sorry that I'm late, I had some difficulties motivating myself to get out of the door." To be more specific he was a mere four minutes late but William hated being late. Period.

The younger of the two just rolled his eyes as he continued to smile. "Psh, it's fine, don't sweat it. I'm just happy you're here."

"Sunscreen?" Will suddenly asked as he laid his towel along side Ronald's before he sat down upon it.

"Eh? What about it?"

"Sunscreen. Did you put some on?" He asked again.

"Nah, I'm good. The sun hardly affects my skin so I'll be fine." Ronald insisted with a childish smile.

"Put some on anyway, it's nothing but beneficial for you. Take advantage of it." William went through his own bag and brought out a bottle of sunscreen. He needed it desperately. Being as pale as he was, he burned up something terrible if he didn't have it slathered on his skin. That was another reason he had been late, he had made sure every inch of exposed skin had been covered in it.

Ronald eyed it and then shifted his eyes back to William's identical bright green hues. "No really, I'm fine Sempai. Don't worry about me."

"It's my job, and considering our… relationship status, I'm supposed to worry about you. So lay down." William commanded as he squirted some sunscreen into his hands in the meantime.

Ronald stared at him, "wait, are we going out and I wasn't aware of it?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I thought out last make-out session in my office made that clear. Now, lay down and don't change the subject."

The smaller of the two was blushing to himself happily at the thought of William actually being his boyfriend. Will was impatient already and he did not want to wait for Ronald to come out of his day dream to put sunscreen on so he took matters in his on hand. He simply pushed the male over. Ronald fell on his back with a small squeak and he blushed at the forcefulness.

Will was now over him straddling his body between his thighs as he finally began applying the sunscreen on Ronald's torso. His skilled fingers moved along and caressed the contours of the male's chest making sure he didn't miss an inch of it.

With the gorgeous picturesque weather and the larger handsome male on top of him applying sunscreen, Ronald swore he was in Heaven. It was a freaking dream come true.

After finishing the torso, William made sure to cover the male's arms completely, then his legs. His skilled hands didn't miss an inch. "Flip over." He instructed. To ensure the male did what he wanted, he stood up a bit and gently flipped Ronald over so he laid on his stomach. He squirted some more sunscreen in his hands then worked and massaged it into the male's skin.

Through it all Ronald shuddered happily and let out heavy breaths of pleasure that were sometimes laced with adorable light moans that were barely heard over the crashing waves. William's hands worked his skin and muscles in such a way that he couldn't help but get pleasure from it. If he had only known it would feel his good he would have laid on his back right away and let William have at it.

"Turn back over Ronald." Will instructed, and for once Ronald did so without argument. The older Shinigami then proceeded to carefully take off the male's glasses then set them gently on the towel. Seeing the male's face without those glasses made Will blush lightly because he just looked so adorable and attractive… He swallowed nervously, "close your eyes." Ronald did just that. Will then started to lightly apply the sunscreen to the male's face making sure to get every bit to it.

With what he did next he even surprised himself, he leaned toward him taking advantage of the male's vulnerable state and he laid a sweet kiss on his lips then and pressed into it.

Ronald let out a noise of happiness and wrapped his arms around the male's neck to pull him closer and more on top of his own body in order to deepen the kiss. It wasn't long till Will licked his lips asking for entrance. The younger Shinigami soon granted it by parting his lips and he felt the other male's tongue slide in right away. He moaned happily and continued to kiss him heatedly for a while until they had to break it to breathe.

Ronald then grinned at the male on top of him, "never mind what I said before, I love sunscreen."

"So you'll listen to me more often then?" Will asked kissing along his neck heatedly in the meantime as he waited for a reply.

"Fine, yes I'll listen to you Sempai." He answered blushing still from the passionate kiss they just shared.

Will pulled away a bit then and got off of him. He then handed Ronald his glasses. "Now, let's go swimming. After that we can eat whatever you brought."

"I brought sandwiches, lemonade and lots of junk food." Ronald smiled even more then. "But before that do you think you could dry me off Sempai? I'm not very good at it you see… I can never seem to dry _**every**_ inch of my body that I need to…" His bright green eyes glittered mischievously.

Will blinked then stared at him before actually smirking in return. "Yes… Yes, I think I could do that. After all it's nothing but beneficial for your health after all."


End file.
